Forgotten Memories
by KyaChann
Summary: "My head… It's better if I go home, after all, I don't want to be hit by Misa again. By the way, if you remember your old friend just say it." Asuka ends up on a Maid Cafe, thanks to no other than Misaki and to her luck meets Usui. Still she has the feeling, she already knew him from somewhere. How will this mess end? Usui x OC


Asuka POV:

'School, home, home, school, school, home, home, school! And this will be my 'destiny', every single day for the rest of my life… How boring…' I thought, while I was walking back home.

Yeah… Today was my first day at the school Miyabigaoka... Or whatever is the name of that hell... I let out a sigh, because thinking about how boring my life will be starting now, I just couldn't avoid it.

"Eh? A Maid Café?" I saw it and well, I know that is wrong, but I'm a really curious being. So… I decided to step in and that was just so COOL! Not to talk the best part was without doubts, the maid uniforms! They were just so fucking cute! I was basically screaming in excitement inside my head now.

"Oii… Are you by any chance the new maid?" I heard someone asking.

I turned my head to find the source where the sound came from and I could see it was a girl dressed in a black and white maid uniform.

"Ahm.. No, no, no, I'm sor-" Interrupted.

The brown haired girl didn't allow me to finish my sentence! She just grabbed my arm, pushing me in a room with maid uniforms. "Just dress this! Hurry!" she said and poof… Disappeared through the door.

I stood there for some seconds staring at the door. Then I looked down at the clothes she forced in my hands "… Dress this? Un? Well... I think, it won't hurt me or anything…" I said and then dressed up that uniform.

Two words: SO CUTE!

"So cool! But… What am I suppose to do with this..?" I decided to go to the kitchen.

"Awww, you look so cute in that" Said the same girl, who grabbed my arm my poor arm before!

"By the way, my name is Misaki. But you can call me Misa for short." She gave me a 'warm' smile.

She looks nice and all, but… She grabbed my arm… DIE, DIE!

"Misa? What a cute name! My name is Asuka!" I don't believe that I hate her - yeah I have reasons to already! Not really but… arm! - And I just said that with a smile.

BAHHHH I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

"Etto, can I ask-" Interrupted again, by her! How funny, un? NOT!

"The table over there-" She pointed at the table. "-Has clients, go and take note of whatever they want." Misa said and disappeared… Again... Through a door... Just… a different door this time... Scary... Well, better if I do what she said.

"You're new here un?" I heard someone saying so I turned around and GOD!

I REALLY COULD SEE THE PERFECTION STANDING IN FRONT OF ME! I mean, HE'S WAS ARGHHHHH PERFECT! MY EYES, MY EYES, I THINK I'M GOING BLIND WITH SO MANY PERFECTION! MORE, OH MORE! I WANT TO SEE MOREEEE! I think I can still look at him for some more minutes without losing to my nosebleed!

"Well… Kind of, yeah you could say that. Hum. So what will you want to eat? Or drink? Or something along these lines."

I just talked to him! I need to calm down, after all I still have work to do, at least I think I do… whatever, I just realized… I never ever was so red in my life. At least until now, because I could even feel the heat all over my cheeks and it's so embarrassing… And while I was realizing all this, his voice woke me from my dreams.

"Well, I want yo- Ouch~" He was interrupted with a hit on his head. Maybe it was my imagination, but I really could swear that he was about to say 'you'… Nah it's probably my imagination. Stupid brain.

"Stop flirting with the new maid Usui Takumi!" Misaki shouted, with a really threatening voice.

"Yes, yes, you know that I just have eyes to you. Ne Misa-chan" he said, winking at Misa.

I don't know why but I felt something in my stomach… Was this jealousy? Maybe but if it was it was just stupid, after all I just met the guy… I can't be that jealous yet right? Well that's strange.

"Stop lying! And just order what you want. And don't, I dare to repeat DON'T! Try or even think in hitting on her. You heard me?" She shouted once again and poof! She disappeared again. Through a door. But this time, the same door! Muahaha not so scary!

"My head… It's better if I go home, after all, I don't want to be hit by Misa again. By the way, if you remember your old friend just say it." He gave me a smirk, winked and left.

I stood there paralyzed, so lost in my daydreams that, I wasn't listening anymore. Not a single person in the room. But all the dreams come to an end unfortunately. "OH MY GOD! IT'S 6PM I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! MY BROTHER WILL SO KILL ME! ARGH FOR THAT MISA GIRL!" I just ran to the uniform room took 'my', or so I wished, maid uniform off and dressed up my normal clothes and with all of the energy of my heart ran to my house.

* * *

><p>"I'M HOME!" I exclaimed exhausted! Just God knows how exhausted I was!<p>

"Welcome, sis."A voice said. A male voice more precisely, and I quickly recognized it. "Where have you been?"

I hate when he ask things with that expression on his face. The infamous TELL-ME-WHERE-HAVE-YOU-BEEN-NOW-OR-ELSE expression. I truly hate the 'or else' part.

"Well... I... well... I went to a maid café, but the Misaki girl, or something like that, just thought I was the new maid. Then she made me dress a uniform and take note of whatever the clients wanted and then I met a guy…" At this point his expression was the same as 'what the fuck?' or 'is she alright? I think she hit her head on something and she's having hallucinations.' But I kept on going anyway "I think he's name is Usui Takumi or something like that and after he left I looked at the clock, realized I was still there, I don't even know why, so I just took that uniform off and ran back with ALL OF MY ENERGIES AND THE SWEAT OF MY HEART!" I finished panting, hard. He's expression completely changed at the moment he heard the names Usui and Misaki. His eyes went wide.

"Usui Takumi and Misaki… un?" He mumbled what made me gulp.

"Y-yeah! Hum Tora, it's strange, but I think I already saw that guy before. I just... I don't know where." Now that I think about it. His face was so familiar… I just don't know where I saw it before.

"You really don't want to know where you saw him." His expression was so cold. Frightening even, but why was he reacting like that?

"Now, eat something and just go sleep." He said and I obeyed, like I had any choice.

* * *

><p>I woke up from a nightmare. It looked so real! Usui was there and we were playing, but then it was everything so confusing. Suddenly a car appeared and I wasn't running anymore, then my brother appeared and yelled something like 'it's all your fault Usui' and I woke up.<p>

"Strange." I whispered to myself. "Oh well, time to go to school" I got up, dressed my school uniform and went to school.

In the past days I had the same dream over and over again, but Usui was nowhere to be seen, what I found kind of sad I have to admit.

"I'm here!" Only silence met me. "Well, I think Tora is not home yet… Oh well, TIME TO ENTER IN HIS DOMAIN ALSO KNOWN AS HIS ROOM MUAHAHAHAH!" I know that's wrong, really I do, but like I said before I'm a really curious being.

"Boring, boring and boring... Uh~ What's this?" I picked up what more looked like a diary. "I didn't know my brother was into this kind of stuff… Blackmail, blackmail~ let's check it out" I laughed evilly and then I opened it.

It was strange, everything written in there was a story of a girl, a little one I think, and was written in pink ink. Was my brother gay? And I never really realized it!? But what was really weird was that, while I was reading, somehow I knew what was about to happen.. Like I already read it… Strange, well it's better, if I get some sleep I must be tired.

While I was sleeping I had weird dreams about what I just read on that pinky diary. Like any person who has nightmares, I suddenly woke up.

"What the hell are all that dreams about!?" I ran to the dining room and I saw my Brother.

"Oii... Why wasn't this diary in my room?" He asked with an angry voice. Oh no, he found out.

"W-well you know that I'm a curious being." I said and he made me a cold face, while raising his hand in air. I closed my eyes waiting for the hit but it never came, instead I felt an awful headache.

"O-oii are you okay? Asuka O-oii" He was asking, worried.

"My head… It hurts so much." I was seeing a little girl playing with Usui, then I saw her running into the street and Usui screaming, a car run over the girl. She fell on the ground. I, then saw my brother running and screaming to Usui 'it's your all fault' and then I realized. That diary was actually mine and that girl was me.

"O-oii Asuka." I looked at my brother.

"I remember everything. It's not Usui's fault." I mumbled and I ran as fast I could. I had to find him. "USUI! WHERE ARE YOU?" That was completely useless, screaming for him was useless I didn't know where he lives. It passed so many years. "FUCK!" I fell on my knees and started crying.

"Oii were you looking for me?" I heard a male voice, so familiar.

"Usui?" It was him.

I wasn't seeing very well, thanks to all the tears that were streaming down my eyes, but still, I could feel his hand on my face.

"Don't cry you cry ba-" I didn't allow him finish to his sentence.

"I remember everything.. Usu-chan" I said and smiled, while placing my head on his chest. The only thing I can remember after all this mess, was the beats of his heart, his smile and his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 9/09/2012 - **I tried, I seriously tried to correct this I swear, it was a big fucked up mess. And it still is! It may still have mistakes... a lot of them? Sorry about that.


End file.
